Forevermore
by Marisol Akyri
Summary: THIS IS JUST A LITTLE POEM I THOUGHT UP FOR FAKIR AND AHIRU! FIRST ATTEMPT AT POEM! pLEASE REVIEW!


* * *

**"Forevermore"**

_To many it seemed the Duck and the Knight,_

_Were as different as day and night._

_The Duck had eyes that were blue and bold,_

_The Knight had eyes green and cold._

_The Duck had a heart open and large,_

_The Knight had a heart closed off and small._

_When the two first met their worlds collided,_

_So naturally by the Knight the Duck would be chided._

_The Knight would make the Duck afraid,_

_But still the Duck would give him aid._

_Though the Knight would threaten and scare,_

_The Duck still came back because she would care._

_It wasn't until the two worked as one,_

_Did they realize their friendship had only just begun._

_The Duck would see the Knight with a heart locked away,_

_And vowed to have it opened up one day._

_It wasn't until the story did end,_

_That each realized that the rules they did bend._

_The Knight stayed alive from the Raven's claws,_

_The Duck never vanished for admitting her love._

_So then the Duck and the Knight made a vow,_

_To stay with the other in someway and somehow._

_The Knight and the Duck lived their lives together,_

_But the Knight couldn't help that he wanted something better._

_He wanted the Duck who was his gift from above,_

_He wanted her because she was the only one he could love._

_But alas he would be out of luck,_

_Because his love was now only a duck._

_The Knight tried to change her back to a girl,_

_But of course he stopped in case another story unfurled._

_He was scared of his power to change a life,_

_Instead of a blessing this gift caused him strife._

_He was sure however the Duck wanted to change,_

_He thought her duck body was her cage._

_So while he used his power that flowed through his veins,_

_He couldn't help but have his heart give him pain._

_He just hoped the Duck also wanted him so,_

_Although he would never ask her what he wanted to know._

_So time passed on while the Knight wrote her story,_

_He made sure to fill it with happiness and glory._

_For a Duck as selfless should only be praised,_

_So while he wrote he made his goal unfazed._

_The time then came when at last it was done,_

_And so the Knight went to see the Duck._

_He saw her swimming happy and carefree,_

_But convinced himself that he was doing this for her as well as he._

_He called over the Duck whose feathers seemed to shine,_

_He couldn't help but look at her in pride._

_The Duck then blushed as she saw his gaze,_

_And wished she could tell him in a different way._

_The Duck waddled over to the kneeling Knight,_

_And quacked at him asking "Are you alright?"_

_The Knight merely smiled and held out her story,_

_All the while reassuring her not to worry._

_The last sentence still was left unwritten,_

_In case she didn't want was about to be given._

_The Knight told the duck she would be human once more,_

_And the Duck seemed to smile at the news instead of mourn._

_The Knight took out a pendant bright red,_

_And then slipped it over her head._

_In a flash his Duck disappeared,_

_And in place a girl stood near._

_The Knight's own heart swelled with a feeling so warm,_

_And the girl merely smiled and hugged the Knight's arm._

_Her eyes so blue now gazed up at him,_

_Her own heart filling with love to the brim._

_The Knight unaware merely smiled and shrugged,_

_But the girl still so happy took his other arm and hugged._

_The Knight gave a sigh and pulled the girl closer,_

_And when her head hit his chest he felt his face go warmer._

_All at once the girl began to cry,_

_The startled Knight then looked her right in the eye._

_She shook her head and explained her tears,_

_That they came out of joy and not of fear._

_The Knight still would stare at the tear-ridden eyes,_

_And decided he could live no more lies._

_The Knight reached over and gave her a kiss,_

_The girl wasn't scared so both were in bliss._

_After his lips finally left hers,_

_She giggled at his face which was had red that was blurred._

_The Knight merely smiled and then looked away,_

_But today the girl would not be led astray._

_With a bravery that ordinarily would surpass her own,_

_She told the Knight what he always wanted to know._

_Three small words that were left in the air,_

_The Knight then looked up at his maiden so fair._

_He took the girl in his arms once more,_

_And uttered the words "I'll always love you..."_

**"**_**Forevermore"****

* * *

**_


End file.
